Like Oil and Water
by Mach Lass
Summary: Mages and clerics were always said to get along like oil and water. Knoll and Natasha, though, think otherwise. They've been developing their relationship in secrecy after a day in the rain.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Oil and Water**

**Chapter 1**

It was late and the crew was settling down for the night. Rain was pelting the ground and the men that were setting up the tents. Natasha, the young beautiful cleric, needed to clear her head during these times of weather so decided to take a walk through the woods. She didn't tell anyone what she was doing but no one really noticed that she was gone in the first place.

To keep herself from being soaked in water, Natasha wore only her hood which didn't really help much but she was dry enough to continue on her walk. The woods were still filled with life even in this kind of weather. Natasha wondered how they would keep warm having no beds and blankets like how you would at home.

Minutes passed by and Natasha had gotten into the center of the forest. The ground beneath her was getting slippery and everything grew silent. The animals disappeared and now she began believing she had gone farther than she had wanted to. She walked farther then she found that the ground turned into a hill that looked down upon a lower plain.

"It's time to go back…," she whispered to herself. Once she took her first step back, she slipped on the ground and slid down the hill. Natasha landed with a thud but she felt fine. As for her dress though, it wasn't as good. The cleric tried to wipe herself off until she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Natasha, is that you?"

She turned around and found out that Knoll was here. "Knoll what do you think you're doing here?"

"I should ask you the same. Now before the rain worsens, I suggest you head back to the campsite."

Natasha wondered if he would return back too. "Aren't you coming back Knoll?"

He turned his back on her and replied, "You don't need to worry about me. Just go back now." Once he was finished talking, he headed back into where he was before.

_What's he doing back there? _Without following his orders she snuck behind a bush and watched him. Natasha saw him working on his dark energy. _Is this what Knoll does all the time? _A twig was beneath her foot and she stepped on it, causing Knoll to stop and turn his focus back on her.

"Natasha what are you still doing here?"

She stepped out of her hiding place and kindly asked, "Knoll, are you always doing this whenever we reach a resting spot?"

He looked down at the ground and replied, "I do, but are you always up on walks?"

"I guess I do…"

The two stood in silence for a while until Knoll spoke of something that was different from the point they last spoke of. "Natasha, are you from the temple in Grado?"

She was surprised with his sudden speech but she managed to reply. "Yes…I am…"

"I would speak to you more often but I hear that you clerics see mages like me as bad people because of our research. I even heard some people compare us like water and oil."

Natasha said, "I'd never think of you like that Knoll…Don't say things like that. I mean it's true that clerics like me think that your studies are bad but not all of us. My mentor was a great person who always told me I should never judge from rumor but by person. You're…I guess…" Words wouldn't come to her at that moment but just at that moment, lightning flashed.

The cleric jumped while Knoll didn't move a muscle. He turned to look at where the lightning came from then back at her, "Let's head back to the campsite. The princess might be worried."

"Alright." Knoll guided her back to the campsite where everything felt much warmer and comfortable.

Just as Natasha thought, nobody noticed she was gone until she told them. L'Arachel gasped and said, "How careless of a princess of my high standards not to notice a missing fellow ally."

"It's no problem…" Natasha ended up sharing a tent with the princess of Rausten and the self-proclaimed prodigy, Lute.

"Of course it's a problem. What would you like me to do to make it better?"

Lute who sat beside L'Arachel was reading a book and tugged at the princess's hair saying, "She said it wasn't a problem. Leave her be." Lute turned her vision towards Natasha and asked, "Isn't that right?"

"Y-yes…I just want a good-night's rest…"

"Okay. You heard her. Let's let her rest." Lute and the now grumpy L'Arachel left the tent leaving Natasha to her sleep.

The cleric got under her blanket and thought about Knoll and who he was sharing his tent with. What worried her was that he might be in a tent all by himself. But there was nothing to worry about for he was in a tent with his fellow friend.

"Where have you been," Duessel asked as the soaked Knoll came in.

"I've just been enjoying the rain. It seems to calm me." Knoll sat across from Duessel who was drinking tea made with rosehips.

The general placed down his cup and began leaving. "So tell me, where are you going?"

"I'm on night duty. This area is filled with monsters. I suggest you stay in the tent if you don't want to wake up in the hands of a monster." Duessel left into the rain.

Everyone soon fell asleep except for the night guards. Natasha was sound asleep with L'Arachel and Lute beside her. She had dreams all about Knoll and no one else. It was amazing how the raging storm and the harsh winds didn't wake her. But there was one thing that would wake her.

Outside a creeping doggish-like creature came upon her tent. It had no need to be quiet since the wind blowing was loud. It smelled L'Arachel's scent of soap and shampoo and ran in the tent.

Natasha heard growling and opened her eyes. What she saw was a monster hovering over her. She let out a scream that echoed throughout the entire area they were in.

All the night guards heard as well as Knoll. They ran to where the commotion was and entered.

"Natasha," Knoll pushed passed everyone and saw Natasha with a grotesque creature lying unconscious on top of her. He went to her and got the monster off of her, "Are you okay?"

All she could manage was a nod.

General Seth smiled and said, "Looks like everything's okay, huh?"

Duessel let out a little grunt and said, "Come on. There's probably more of these filthy vermin around." The general turned back to look at Knoll. "Knoll, stay with these women."

The men left leaving the mage with women. L'Arachel and Lute were still very sleepy even in that tragic event where they could've lost their friend. L'Arachel yawned and leaned her head on Lute's shoulder. Lute pushed her off and onto the floor. "Is that a way to treat a princess like me?"

"Quiet." Lute motioned towards Natasha and Knoll who were quietly talking to each other.

"Wonder what they're saying…"

Knoll asked, "How did you protect yourself?"

Natasha rubbed her upper arm and could only reply, "I guess I just released my magic without knowing… I really should be more careful."

"Why do you need to be more careful?"

"If I don't keep my eyes out for monsters more often I can't look forward to a new life." She looked at his face, hoping he hadn't thought what she had been thinking.

Knoll stood up and looked out the camp, "More are coming. Would you women prefer to come out with me or stay in?"

L'Arachel jumped up with her staff in hand. "Destroying these blasphemous creatures is one of my duties as princess of Rausten." She left out the tent without the need of anyone else.

"Moron…," Lute sighed. The "prodigy" took her book and left after the princess.

Knoll turned his vision now down to the cleric. "If you would like to stay here, I would be more than happy to stay with you."

Natasha was stunned at what he had just said. Never had she heard words such as those come from his lips. She was even sure she saw just a slight smile as he spoke his words. "N-no…I would prefer fighting Knoll." She looked down at the ground and continued, "My mentor said that I should never let others fight for me when I have the ability to fight on my own…"

"Then let's not waste anymore time. Let's go help." He extended his hand to her and with a little hesitation, she took it and without knowing it, she kept a hold of it until they confronted their first opponent.

Knoll summoned up all his energy and released it at the herd of monsters coming their way. The monsters went flying in all different directions.

Natasha was amazed at this energy he was using. She couldn't help to wonder where it all came from. But during her time of pondering, a half-man half-beast came swinging its axe at her.

Knoll carelessly shoved her back with his arm, but in return took the damage.

"Knoll…"

Next, the mage used his good arm and shoved it into the monster's stomach. This didn't take long to kill the beast and right when the body fell to the floor, Natasha went to Knoll's side.

"Knoll, I'm sorry."

"No need to burden yourself with my injuries yet. Let's just get rid of this next couple dozen then you can worry."

Before he could prepare another attack on the upcoming beast, Duessel came by on his horse and said, "I believe that's not very good of you to use that arm of yours Knoll. Head back and let us take these creatures out for you."

He sighed but retreated back from the battles. He didn't go alone though. A young cleric went with him and sat beside him. "Natasha…"

"I'll stay here with you just in case. Besides, I need to heal that wound of yours." She tenderly rolled up his sleeves and placed her middle and forefinger on the deep gash. Her hand then began glowing with a white, heavenly-like color. Before Knoll knew it, the cut was gone and the only thing left on his arm was the blood that had slipped out.

Knoll smiled as he looked at her gentle face, "The power of the divine presence…Something us mages can never receive no matter how hard we try."

Natasha could see a smile on his lips but he didn't really seem happy. Maybe he sounded more jealous or sad to her. "Knoll, are you…" She began thinking of what would happen if she said the next few words. She didn't really think he would like it so quit.

"Am I what Natasha?"

"It's nothing… I'll tell you when the time comes."

Knoll, who was now perturbed, nodded and got himself back on his feet. "I think the others have defeated those creatures."

"Yes and there's still lots of time before sunrise."

The two ladies that were accompanying Natasha came to her and L'Arachel said sleepily, "It's time for sleep. Ephraim said we have five hours." L'Arachel let out one big yawn and nearly stumbled herself back to sleep.

Lute sighed and asked, "What happened to all that energy she was using just then? Oh well… Good-night Natasha, sweet dreams."

When Lute went back in the tent, Knoll grabbed Natasha's hand and bade her good-night as well before leaving for his bed.

"Good-night to you as well Knoll…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun's rays didn't shine through the tent the next morning but droplets of rain came, though. Natasha opened her eyes and remembered what had happened last night. She looked over at her two friends that still slept soundly as ever, not being disturbed by this rainfall. Natasha thought that it would be best if she let them rest. They did go through enough last night.

Natasha crept out of the tent and looked around the campsite. No one was up. She thought that this might be the right time to pray without keeping the group waiting.

Natasha went to a river she had spotted while on her walk and sat down. She brought her hands together and closed her eyes. Natasha could hear her mentor speak to her as she spoke the words of her prayer. Without realizing it, she had started to tear. It was so unfortunate for her beloved mentor to die so tragically. Her mentor had died trying to tell everyone of the threat the Sacred Stone posed. She believed that now she must pass this news on and indeed she did. She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You are here as well I assume." Natasha heard a familiar as well as a friendly voice from behind her. She stood up and turned around. There stood beneath a tree was Knoll.

She looked away, feeling ashamed of what had happened last night. She could've much better have protected herself instead of making others worry for her.

He slowly walked towards her and before Natasha knew it, he was only about one foot apart from her. "Why are you looking away?"

It took a while for her to answer but when she did she said, "I didn't want to worry everyone last night. I'm very sorry."

"I have to wonder though Natasha, what did you do to that monster that tried to hurt you last night?"

"I only did the only thing that came to mind. I used my energy to kill it."

Knoll seemed quite interested and nodded, "I see…Your magic is definitely powerful no less. If we were to ever face off, I am sure my magic would lose to yours."

Natasha looked at him, "Fortunately we will never have to face off. We are on the same team Knoll. There is no need for us to fight." She began walking past him without saying a word to him.

Once she was out of sight Knoll whispered to himself, "This is what makes us different. Clerics, the optimistic type who would try to avoid fighting at all cost unless it is inevitable, against the mages, the enigmatic bunch who care not about much. I wonder who would win if we were ever to meet in the battlefield."

Once Natasha was back at camp, Lute was already up and about. She was digging in a bush. Natasha went to her and asked, "Lute, what could you possibly be doing in a bush?"

Lute got up and between her fingers was a chemida beetle. Natasha would've screamed from her fear of bugs but she managed to stay in her calm and collected form. "Look," Lute said, "It's a mature chemida beetle that still possesses its wings. I have read that they fall off once they reach adulthood. However this one still has it's wings."

"I guess not all books are accurate then. It's better to discover things first-hand than listening to what others say, right?" Natasha asked.

Lute stood up and said, "I guess you learned that when you first met Knoll."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Everyone accuses him of being one with the cause of this war. You have not. Why is that?"

"You can never judge books on the outside…The same for humans…That's what my…mentor told me." Natasha's face turned dour once she mentioned her deceased mentor.

Lute put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "A cleric's life should have never been as painful as yours…That is why when I first met you and understood your background, I had to ask myself where the Everlasting had gone. Why is it that one who works for Him should be made to suffer?"

Natasha responded, "Because then that would be unfair…Why should only the people who have devoted their lives to Him get special treatment? We're all humans still aren't we? We all deserve a life that is treated fairly."

Lute smiled and took her hand off of her shoulder, "You're right. I'm sorry if I have treated you unjustly Sister Natasha."

"No, it's fine, honest. But I think we need to get packing. Look, the army is beginning to pack up themselves." Natasha pointed to the night guards and Eirika. They were all talking to the princess, probably wondering where they should go next.

"Uh-huh. We shouldn't hold them up. I'll help you pack once I'm finished." Lute left to the tent the three girls were sharing last night where the tragic event happened.

Natasha smiled; _It seems that she's in a hurry to leave this place… _She then headed for the tent as well with the sun high up.

Meanwhile Knoll was standing near the horses and the single carriage brought to them by L'Arachel. He looked up at the sky and noticed a brown bird with white tipped wings fly above them. _Even in war, creatures still manage to live out their regular lives, oblivious about the world around them. _He was soon distracted by a very familiar voice he had remembered from many years ago.

"Knoll, are you finished packing?" Duessel asked.

Knoll turned around and replied, "I have nothing to pack. I came to be apart of this group out of the blue. I had no time to pack."

Duessel threw in some of his lances and axes and wiped his hands, "Do you at least have a weapon?"

Knoll grabbed out his book from underneath his cloak. "I have this…That's all I need."

"I almost forgot. You mages always keep your weapon with you at all times. I do wonder why but then again, you guys are strange. I shouldn't ask questions such as that." Duessel took his rough-looking horse and led it to the front where the Silver Knight and his squad of cavaliers were.

Knoll stuffed his book back under his dark cloak and began looking back up at the clear blue sky. It was hard for him to believe that just last night was a rainy day. He sighed and looked back at the campsite. He knew without a doubt that this would take a long time but it just gave him more time to enjoy the world in which there was much oblivion.

"Hey, mage," said a voice from behind Knoll.

Knoll turned around and saw a man wearing a green cloak and had very faint purple hair. He could tell that he was a mage or at least one who used magic. "What is it?"

"I haven't met you yet or at least gotten a proper introduction. That's why I'm here."

Knoll turned back around, "Is that all? Why would you want to meet me?"

"Your magic stems from the unknowable…I would like to know how you could make your magic so strong…," replied the sage.

"What use would it be to you?"

"It's just a question of curiosity."

Knoll turned back around and began to explain. "I wish that even I could know that answer. But however, I do not. That's why I continue to study the magic arts…But my study hasn't proven fruitful."

The sage looked down at the ground with a disappointed look on his face. "I see…" He looked up from the ground and said, "Well, my name is Saleh by the way. Now if it wouldn't hurt, what is your name?"

"You may call me Knoll, Saleh."

The two men stood staring at each other until a beautiful green-haired woman waved her hand through the air and called to Saleh, "Saleh, can you come help my Pegasus?"

He turned to look at her and replied, "I'll be over there Syrene." He looked at Knoll once more, "It was a pleasure meeting you Knoll. I have to go now." Saleh left and went to Syrene and her Pegasus.

Knoll watched how the two got along. Saleh helped pack Syrene's equipment onto the Pegasus as she handed him the bags. And every time she gave him an item, she would make sure it wasn't too much for him to handle. But what made him wonder the most was when Syrene touched him on the shoulder every once in a while and begin to redden on the face. Knoll sighed and turned back to look at the carriage. He had no business when it came to feelings. He wasn't the kind to possess those feelings. Or so he thought.

"Knoll…Excuse me." A quiet and soothing voice said from behind.

"Natasha…" He replied as he saw her.

She was carrying a bag over her shoulder and she had let her hood drop off her head, allowing her true beauty to show. "Knoll, can you put this in the carriage if you wouldn't mind that is…"

Knoll stalled a little as he reached for the bag but he took it anyhow. Except the minute he touched it, he unintentionally dropped it. A load of books and bags of what seemed to be medicine dropped out. "Forgive me. I'll pick these up." Knoll got on his knees and began quickly picking them up. He thought he was the only one to be on the floor but Natasha was there with him. Knoll had to stop and watch for a while until he felt the book in his hand. They quickly put all the spilled items back in the bag and stood up.

"Thank you for helping me, Knoll."

"It's no problem…But I must ask…these books…"

"Oh, they're not mine. They're Lute's. She enjoys reading…"

"I see. A cleric such as you shouldn't have to carry such heavy things by yourself."

"No, I insisted on carrying it for her. She has enough to carry so I took them." Natasha replied.

Knoll looked over her and looked at the ground. He for some reason couldn't look at her without feeling his face burn. Something made him do this and he didn't know if he should like it or not.

"Knoll, are you okay?" Natasha went in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine…You mustn't worry about me." He said, putting a hand over hers.

Natasha blushed and immediately took her hand back. Now both of their faces were red. "I should be going now Knoll…Thank you for the help." She bowed and ran ahead to the others who were also done packing.

Knoll watched her go and began thinking about thoughts that he would never think of having. However he snapped himself out of it and once again waited for the rest of the crew to finish packing.

Meanwhile Natasha sat with L'Arachel on her horse which she named Rose and fiddled with the end of her hair. L'Arachel turned around and put a hand on her hip, examining her. "Hm…If I hadn't known better, I'd think you're in love."

"Wh-what? What are you saying L'Arachel?"

"You're in deep thought aren't you? And you've been randomly touching things if you haven't noticed." The righteous princess said raising her finger in the air as she spoke.

"You're wrong…I'm just wondering about where we'll go next…"

"Sure you are…" L'Arachel turned back around with a smirk on her face.

Natasha sighed, glad that L'Arachel was leaving her alone but even though she was leaving her alone, she couldn't help but to think about what she said. Was she truly in love? Natasha frowned and let the idea pass her. For even if she was in love, she wasn't' allowed to marry. She had dedicated her life to the Everlasting and that meant no marriage in any way.

There was giggling behind her and when she peered back, she saw Amelia and Neimi talking or maybe gossiping. They seemed to be giddy about something but Natasha didn't want to involve herself in their business. However, when she turned around, she heard their conversation.

"Franz is much cuter than Colm." Was what Amelia's voice had whispered.

"Well, you may be right but Colm is much tougher and well-packed." Neimi replied.

"How do you know? Have you ever looked?"

"Well uh…" Neimi gulped and had lost herself in words.

There was the sound of a pat and then Amelia continued, "I'm joshing. But I have to ask, when are you going to tell him your feelings? You can't keep them hidden forever."

"Huh? What about you and Franz? You have to admit your feelings to him sometime, too."

There was a long silence but soon it was replaced by giggling once again. They were obviously not fighters as what Natasha found out at that moment but then again, neither was she.

Knoll stood next to Duessel who was at the head of the team. Knoll was turning impatient. They needed to head somewhere and he was definitely getting uninterested. He heard the sound of wings and some more galloping coming from behind. The mage turned to look back and found Syrene leading her battalion of Pegasus.

"Alright Vanessa, Princess Tana, head up to the sky." Syrene pointed up as she spoke.

Both of the Pegasus riders saluted their commander and flew up into the sky. Syrene smiled and looked forward.

A sage was approaching her with bags. Syrene blushed and said nervously, "Saleh, did I leave you with my bags? I'm sorry…" She ran to get her bags and took them from him.

Saleh smiled and replied, "It wasn't a problem Syrene. I wouldn't mind carrying them for you in the least if you wanted me to…"

"Well if you don't mind…" Syrene began to slowly hand over her bags and once they reached his hand, she felt Saleh's fingers on her forehead. Syrene froze and stood still.

He was brushing her hair out of her eyes and he tucked it behind her ear. "There," Saleh said with a satisfied, yet quiet, tone.

The two stood there, staring at one another. Syrene was blushing while Saleh was smiling. Knoll was so sure they would've stayed that way if not for a little red-headed boy broke them up. "Master, we're ready to go. That's what the princess said at least."

Both of them jumped but they regained themselves. "Right," Saleh said, "Ewan, you go sit in the carriage."

"What? Why?"

"Don't argue. Go." Saleh pointed to the carriage with a solemn face that took no buts or excuses.

With a look like that, the young boy had no choice but to follow directions that were given. "Alright…" Ewan muttered as he walked off.

Knoll realized how different the sage acted towards his pupil and the Pegasus commander. What made him act like that? Was it because she was a woman or was it merely because of the word he had never learned in all his lifetime? Knoll didn't even know why he was asking questions anymore. He knew the answer but he didn't want to. To feel affection for another person was beyond him. He never got to feel this feeling so why did all of these individuals get to feel this compassion? Knoll glanced back at the two one more time to see what else they would do.

Once Ewan was out of the picture, Syrene approached him and fixed his cloak so it went over his chest. She smiled and stroked his cheek with her palm. "Good luck Saleh."

"You too Syrene." Saleh replied, placing a hand over hers.

They left to their positions but they kept looking back at one another, making sure of something. Knoll felt a little jealousy knowing that his new friend had a love while he didn't. But then again, life was how it went. He didn't expect a woman to fall in love with a man like him.

Natasha heard a horse's footsteps trotting from behind which seemed to be the princess. "Here she comes." Natasha heard L'Arachel say.

"So does that mean we'll be going now?"

"Yes it does my friend. Are you ready to head off into the direction where it smells of death?"

The way L'Arachel said that made Natasha a little uneasy but she understood that she was just being sarcastic. Or so she hoped…

The twin siblings rode in the head of the group leading them to their next destination. However where they were headed, dark clouds loomed above. Both Natasha and Knoll had a bad feeling about it. This definitely wasn't going to be their regular walk in the park.


End file.
